Baby, I'm Crazy in Love
by SexyGleek4life
Summary: Santana sings G!P Brittany a song to show her love and they proceed to have make-up sex on the Piano! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! and some FLUFF! ONE-SHOT.


Santana was nervous. She was hoping what she planned didn't completely backfire and leave her humiliated. She'd done it again. She'd screwed up the only good thing in her life and now Brittany was off flirting with Artie—_Artie _of all people. She couldn't have that. She needed her girlfriend back, which is exactly why she created this most genius plan.

The whole reason the two broke up was because Santana found herself unable to open up. Brittany, during one of their many movie nights, had told her she was in love with her. Santana, of course, felt the same…she just had a hard time saying it. It wasn't her fault that her parents weren't the really touchy-feely type. She wasn't used to saying those three words out loud. Hell, she hadn't even uttered them in years.

But Brittany was different. She was head over heels for Brittany and she would do anything to have her in her arms again—even open herself up. She wouldn't throw away a five month relationship over a small mishap like this.

Which is exactly why she texted Brittany to meet her in the choir room in ten minutes. She had the perfect song to sing to Brittany and she was hoping the girl would forgive her and they would get back together and live happily ever after. At least that's what she wanted.

Brittany arrived a few minutes later as Santana paced the choir room. Her pleated skirt flapped in the wind. Santana thought she was the most beautiful thing in the universe. Even with her mildly-angry glance, Santana stepped forward. She'd definitely stepped in it with Brittany.

It had only been five days since their breakup but those days were nothing but torture to Santana—and although she would never admit it to anyone—most nights were spent crying and eats tubs of _Rocky Road _ice cream while watching Rupaul's Drag Race. Her life was seriously depressing without Brittany by her side. The blonde was like a beacon of light in her life, and without her, there was just plain darkness—and Santana was just a bottomless abyss. Brittany had no idea what affect she had on her. Sure, she only ever wanted Santana to just be herself, but Santana always wanted to change. She wanted to become a better person so Brittany would be proud of her. Brittany made her a better person and without her…well Santana didn't even want to imagine herself.

"What, Santana?" Her arms were crossed underneath her chest and her hip was cocked to the right. She seemed angry, but Santana knew she wasn't. She was sad and hurt that instead of saying it back, the Latina had freaked out. Santana needed her to know that she was sorry and was most likely more in love with the blonde than the blonde was with her.

"I know you're mad at me right now. But you don't have to say anything, okay? I just want you to listen." She watched as the blonde sighed and nodded. Santana reached for her hand and with great hesitance, Brittany accepted. She pulled the girl over the chair she positioned in the middle of the room.

"San, what's the band doing here?" Brittany sat on the chair and looked around, tucking her hands between her legs—one of her nervous habits. Santana took a deep breath and shook my hands.

"I'll get to that in a minute. But I need to tell you something. I'm sorry…for Saturday night. You were right. I was a bitch and I let my parents get into my head. You've known me for years. You know I'm not that great at opening up and telling people my feelings." Brittany scoffed and nodded. Santana chose to ignore it.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's hard for me to say what I feel but you are so important to me. More important that anyone in my life." Santana kneeled down in front of her and took her face into her hands. "And I am so in love with you."

Brittany looked up at her and she saw the corner of her mouth twitch. Santana smiled and brushed her thumb along a pale cheek. She got up and walked over to the piano. "Brad is going to accompany me in serenading you with a song." A giggle floated through her lips and Santana smiled.

"Hit it!"

Soon enough the melody from the piano flowed through the choir room.

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you?_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wandering the desert_

_For a thousand days (oh)_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby_

She smiled and covered her mouth. Santana walked forward and kissed the back of her hand. Her mission was to woo Brittany into forgiving her and taking her sorry ass back.

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)_

_Whoa, oh, whoa_

She got up and Santana pulled her into her arms, dancing around the room. They twisted and turned. She wasn't the best dancer so she let Brittany lead. Their bodies were pushed together as one as she turned turned in slow circles. Her thin arms wrapped themselves around Brittany's neck.

_The stars are burning_

_I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind)_

_Can't you hear me calling?_

_My heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me, I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me?_

_There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby_

She twirled Santana around and she fell back into Brittany's warm embrace. It was magical for Santana to be in her arms again. For a quick moment, she'd thought that she'd never feel Brittany against her like this again. That thought terrified her.

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And make this desert flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick around me,_

_Baby baby baby oooh_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_

_So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time_

_I need you here, I can't explain_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)_

"Ooh ooh ooh," Santana finished. Brittany smiled down at the Latina and entwined their fingers together and leaned her forehead against Santana's. Santana closed her eyes and took in Brittany's scent. It was something that she always loved. The blend of vanilla and coconut—something she deemed perfect.

"That was really sweet, San." Santana smiled and shifted her head to lean against her shoulder. Her arms came around Santana's waist and pulled her body closer into hers. "I'm really sorry. Do you think you could forgive me?" She made a face of contemplation before cracking a small smile.

"Yeah. I think I can do that. But only if you do one thing for me."

Santana nodded. "And what's that?"

Brittany took Santana's face into her palms and their eyes connected calmly. "Kiss me."

"I can totally do that," said Santana as she pushed herself onto the tip of her toes and placed her lips on Brittany's. They smiled into the kiss and Santana ran her tongue over Brittany's thin bottom lip. Brittany granted her access Santana softly thrusted her tongue between her lips, relaxing in the comfortable, familiar feeling of Brittany's warm mouth.

They separated for air a couple moments later and Brittany stared straight into Santana's eyes, conveying all her love for the smaller girls. "I love you," she whispered, hoping this time the girl would say it back.

Santana leaned in for another kiss before grinning brightly at Brittany. "I love you, too."

Brittany couldn't hold back and a few tears slid down her face. Santana stared in alarm and wiped away her tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brittany just shook her head and gave a watery laugh. "Nothing. I-I'm just really happy. I thought you didn't actually love me for a minute after we'd been broken up for a few days."

"And I'm really sorry for that."

"I know," said Brittany. "I'm just glad it's all over and we're back together because I really miss you."

Santana smiled and nuzzled Brittany's neck. "I really missed you, too. More than you'll ever know."

Santana turned to dismiss Brad, but found that he was no longer there. "When the hell did he disappear?" Brittany shrugged and leaned in for another kiss. This time the kiss was a little more than PG, both knowing that that they were alone. Santana moaned into the kiss and her hands traveled down the Brittany's hips, rubbing in slow circles.

As they kissed, Santana felt a slight bulge pressing against her thigh. She smirked and her left hand headed south, her right staying on the blonde's hip. "No, Babe. We can't, not here."

"Why not?" Santana husked into her ear. "We still have like 15 minutes of lunch left. And if you remember correctly," she said as her fingers traveled under the blonde's cheerleading skirt to graze against her bulge, "we've done in less than that."

"Anyone could walk in," Brittany panted as Santana took a lobe into her ear. "What if they find out about my secret?"

"They won't, B. And besides, don't you wanna touch me? Don't you want to feel how _wet_ I am for you?" Brittany groaned and pushed the brunette against the side of the piano, taking her lips in her own. Brittany threw her leg between Santana's thighs and relished in the deep groan.

Santana felt Brittany's bulge grow against the inside of her thigh and smirked. "Are you hard for me, Baby?" The blonde nodded and huffed a breath of air into her ear. She ground her hard-on into Santana, but groaned when she felt no relief.

"Take off your Spanx, Britt. Let me see little Britt-Britt." She nodded and pushed herself back, digging under her pleated skirt to drop the Spanx to the floor. From under the red pleats, Santana saw her hard-on pointing in her direction—thick and veiny.

Santana reached down and took it softly into her hand, gifting it a few hard tugs. Brittany groaned and stepped forward, unbuttoning Santana's skinny jeans. Santana seriously hated herself for picking tight jeans today when she could've wore one of her famous tight dresses.

Before she knew it, the blonde pulled down the jeans to Santana's knees and had picked her up. Sitting atop the piano with a thong was kind of cold, but it help to pull her pants down to her ankles without much hassle—and ample space for Brittany to work with. She pulled the brunette forward until their covered breasts were pressed together tightly and she could feel every breath the blonde took.

Santana gasped and tugged extra hard at Brittany's dick when the girl reached down and began to rub fast circles on her clit. Brittany craned her neck to only to find they had only seven minutes before lunch ended and the halls would be bustling with students again. She needed to get her girl and herself off fast.

Brittany quickly looked to Santana for permission and when she got a nod, she slowly pushed in, both girls thoroughly enjoying the feeling. Brittany began thrusting faster while simultaneously watching the clock and trying to make her girlfriend cum.

"Britt, baby. Faster, please." Brittany nodded and grabbed Santana's hips, pistoling into her tight, velvety wetness. They were both embarrassingly close from not having sex in over a week, but neither seemed to care. Santana was in a total state of bliss with how Brittany was working her. She knew she'd only last a minute or two more and was _so _glad that Brittany still had her cheerios top on because the way she was clawing at her back, she just _knew _there would've been marks.

"Fuck babe, I'm gonna cum. Where should I?" said Brittany, biting her lip while staring down at Santana.

"My pussy."

Brittany looked confused. "But we have class after lunch. It'll be all over the place. And while I think my cum dripping out of you is, like, totally hot, I don't think that's gonna be comfy."

"I'll go to the bathroom before class or during or whatever. Ugh, just make me cum!" Santana whined.

Brittany nodded and pulled Santana's clit between her fingers and rubbed. Santana writhed as she lay on her back atop the piano. She lifted her hips to meet Brittany's thrusts and soon enough she was gasping as she came hard around Brittany's dick.

Brittany groaned at the tightness around her dick and came, spurting her hot cum deep inside Santana. She fell with a deep breath on top of Santana and they both laughed. Brittany stared down into Santana's dark eyes and kissed her. "I love you," she whispered to her love.

"I love you, too. I'm seriously crazy in love with you." Santana and Brittany shared a quiet moment until the bell rung. It brought them both out of their bubble and Brittany quickly pulled her Spanx up, wincing as her sensitive head brushed against the fabric.

When she helped Santana off the piano, she looked around the room and jumped in shock.

"What is it, Britt?" Santana looked over to where Brittany's gaze was frozen and she stood speechless. In the doorway of the choir room stood Brad the Piano player, a half eaten sandwich in hand.

"I didn't see anything," he said in a monotone voice. He took another bite of his sandwich and disappeared into the newly formed crowd of students.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I****'****m back. I know. I know. It kinda sucks, but I wrote it kinda quickly just to get something out there again. It took me a while to write another one-shot because I think I****'****ve lost a bit of my Brittana mojo and I was kind of afraid that people weren't reading Brittana anymore since the show ended. But I do love Brittana. Anyways, if you liked it favorite it and **_**please please please **_**leave a review telling me what you thought and if I should continue writing ****—****Sexygleek4life**

**P.S The song used was **_**A Year Without Rain **_**by Selena Gomez**


End file.
